


Christmas Morning

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Christmas morning with the Danvers-Rambeau family.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Christmas Morning

The telltale sounds of quick feet moving down the hallway have Carol rolling over. She watches as the door tentatively opens, a short little head peeking inside.

Carol props herself up on her forearm. “It’s only 6:30,” she whispers to Monica in the doorway. “You know you’re supposed to wait until your alarm clock says 7:00.”

Monica, clad in her holiday jammies, enters the room and gives Carol the biggest puppy eyes, “Couldn’t sleep. The reindeer woke me up, Momma.”

Carol bites back a chuckle at just how well her daughter knows her weak spots. One flash of those big, bright brown eyes and Carol’s resolve folds like a house of cards. She quickly and quietly folds back the covers and slips out of bed, careful not to disrupt Maria who is still sleeping soundly. She scoops the little girl into her arms and walks them both into the hallway.

“Whatever you say, Captain Trouble,” Carol says mussing Monica’s curls. “We don’t wanna risk waking up your mom or we’re both going to be on the naughty list.”

***

Maria walks into the kitchen a half hour later, smiling when she sees her wife and daughter whisking pancake batter in a bowl and caught up in a woefully off-key duet of _Jingle Bells_.

“Mom! You’re up!” Monica exclaims when she notices Maria leaning against the doorframe.

“I am,” Maria replies. “Looks like my girls have been busy this morning.”

Carol abandons the batter to pour Maria a steaming cup of coffee and makes her way over to her wife, appreciating how festive she looks in her holiday pajamas.

“Been trying to keep her occupied and let you sleep,” Carol tells her wife before giving her a quick peck on the lips. “Told her she could have chocolate chips and whipped cream with her pancakes if she was quiet.”

“Ah, good ol’ bribery,” Maria says with a smile, wrapping an arms around Carol’s waist and pulling her close, careful not to spill her coffee. 

“It’s seven - zero - zero!” Monica announces from where she’s standing on a footstool reading the clock on the microwave. “Time for presents!”

“What about our pancakes, Captain Trouble?” Carol asks, still in her wife’s hold. But Monica is already gone, faster than a speeding bullet, she’s in the living room taking in the abundance of gifts under the tree.

Both Carol and Maria grin at the happy squeals of approval coming from the other room.

“Thanks for the coffee, babe. I guess we better get in there and supervise before it becomes complete Christmas chaos,” Maria sighs giving Carol one last squeeze but the smile on her face gives away just how much she loves every moment of it. “She definitely gets all her energy from you.”

“Just a sec!” Carol tells her wife with a laugh, stepping over to the counter where she retrieves a Santa hat with a large, white dangling pom pom, that matches her own. She reaches up to put it on Maria’s head. “There, now you’re ready for the chaos.”

***

Maria’s dad had already used up three rolls of film while everyone opened up their presents. Wrapping paper had been cleaned up and left under the tree were way too many toys for one little girl to play with, but Carol couldn’t help herself. Watching Monica open each and every gift had been better than all of her own Christmas mornings combined. 

Carol can’t help but smile at the chocolate mustache streaking her daughter’s face as Monica recounts the early morning reindeer sighting to her grandparents with a mouth full of chocolate chip pancake. While everyone else has already finished, Monica kept asking to be excused from the table to go check on her haul. Carol laughs to herself while rinsing off another plate and stacking it on the dish rack to dry.

Maria busies herself with tidying up the syrup and whipped cream. She grabs a Tupperware container from the cupboard for the extra pancakes. By now, she would’ve thought Carol would be used to cooking for just the three of them, and yet without a doubt, there were always tons of leftovers. With the pancakes carefully stowed away in the fridge, Maria glances over at her wife. She isn’t at all surprised to see Carol watching Monica while she works, Carol’s expression is a full-blown dopey smile, just like it always is every time she looks at their daughter. 

“Thank you,” Maria whispers in her wife’s ear, nuzzling her cheek into the crook of her neck, arms wrapping around Carol’s waist.

“What are you talking about?” Carol asks, turning her head to look at Maria. The pom pom from her Santa hat is blocking her view of her second favourite pair of bright brown eyes, so she takes a soapy hand out of the dish water and swats it out of her way. 

“I just want to thank you for making today so memorable for her,” Maria rasps, her throat welling with tears at just how much she loves this woman, how she can’t imagine doing any of this without her. “Even if I have absolutely no godly idea where we’re going to put all the toys.”

Carol lets out a laugh at her wife’s sarcastic comment. “I promise to try and have some self-control next year.”

Maria pulls Carol’s soapy hand into her own and laces their fingers together, shifting the tone of the moment from lighthearted to sincere.

“Thank you for everything. Thank you for loving her. For loving us.”

“Awww babe,” Carol says turning to face her wife, abandoning the sink full of dishes. She pulls Maria into a tight embrace. Maria sniffles, a streak of tears runs down her cheeks, which Carol is quick to brush away.

“I’d do anything for my girls, you know that. Whatever you or Monica need, I’m going to be there for you two. Always.”

“Momma!” Monica bellows as she comes barrelling into the kitchen from the living room. “I found another present for you!”

Carol steps back from Maria just long enough to scoop Monica into her arms and wipe away the chocolate mustache with the sleeve of her pajamas. Carol tugs on her wife’s pom pom, pulling Maria back into her hold.

“I’ve already got the best Christmas present, Captain Trouble,” Carol says pressing a kiss first on her daughter’s cheek then her wife’s.

She takes a beat to look at the two pairs of beautiful big brown eyes gazing back at her.

“I’ve got everything I’ve ever wanted right here.”


End file.
